


Come To My World

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: Eiji is a transfer student from Japan as he tries to get accustomed to the US lifestyle at school. He encounters Ash Lynx, a popular student who’s always getting into trouble.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Cain Blood/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Banana Fish fanfic! I just finished the show a few weeks ago and I’m still crying over it. So I hope writing this will make me feel better! Hope you all enjoy! Ciao Ciao!

It was early morning in New York. The people were lively and the traffic was starting. In a nice apartment, a young man with black hair and large brown eyes was standing in front of the mirror. Eiji Okumura sighed as he got dressed for his first day of school. He was nervous since he had moved from Japan to the US with his uncle, Shunichi Ibe. Eiji put on khaki pants, a white shirt, black sneakers, and a salmon button up. He looked himself over and nodded as he left his room. He walked to the kitchen as he saw his uncle making breakfast.

“Good morning Eiji.” Shunichi smiled as he noticed his nephew.

“Good morning.” Eiji smiled as he sat down at the table.

“Ready for your first day?” Shunichi asked.

“I don’t know. I’m really nervous.” Eiji said.

“Well it will be okay. You’ll get used to this soon. I know it’s going to be a lot but it will be fun.” Shunichi smiled as he served him breakfast. “Eat up so we can go.”

Eiji nodded and ate happily.

Soon they headed out and walked over to Eiji’s new school.

Eiji looked around the streets as he observed everyone.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up after school?” Shunichi asked.

“I’ll be okay. I remember how to get home. Besides you have work.” Eiji smiled.

“I know but I worry. This will be your first time walking these streets alone.” Shunichi said with worry.

“I know Uncle but I’ll be fine. I can do this.” Eiji smiled as they got to school grounds.

“Then let’s go get you settled in.” Shunichi smiled as they walked into the school.

8:00 am

Homeroom had started as students entered their classes. A tall blonde haired and green eyed man came in with his friend who has a purple mohawk and brown eyes but they were covered with black sunglasses. The blonde was named Ash Lynx and the purple mohawk was named Shorter Wong. Ash and Shorter sat towards the back of the class and talked.

“Did you do the math homework for today?” Ash asked Shorter.

“We had homework? Damn it I forgot, you’ll let me copy yours right?” Shorter put his hands together and smiled at Ash.

Ash smiled as he took out his homework, “You know, I’m gonna stop letting you copy one day.”

“Yeah yeah.” Shorter said as he started to copy Ash’s work.

Soon a guy with dark blue hair and black eyes came running in. His name is Sing Soo-Ling. “Ash Shorter did you guys hear?” Sing ran up to the other two.

“Hear what?” Shorter asked as he looked up at him.

“We’re getting a transfer student! Apparently he’s from Japan!” Sing smiled.

“How do you even know that?” Ash asked.

“I passed by the admissions office and overheard the principal talking to the new student. He said our homeroom teacher’s name.” Sing explained.

“And how do you even know he’s japanese?” Shorter asked as he went back to copying homework.

“Cause I heard the guy’s parent talking to him in Japanese.” Sing sat down in front of them.

“I didn’t know you could speak japanese.” Shorter said.

“I don’t but I got a friend who does.” Sing pouted a bit.

“And I got an uncle who can speak unicorn.” Ash stated as he and Shorter laughed.

“Ha ha ha, very funny. I’m serious you guys!” Sing pouted more.

“Sure Sing.” Shorter said, “By the way did you do your math homework?”

“Yeah I’m not forgetful like you Shorter.” Sing teased.

“Bet you copied from Cain.” Ash smirked as Sing blushed a bit.

“I did not! I actually did it this time.” Sing crossed his arms.

“No you didn’t.” A voice behind him said. The three looked at the new voice. This man had short brown curly hair and brown eyes that were covered with black sunglasses. His name was Cain Blood.

“Cain! Shhhh!” Sing made the shushing motion with his hands. Shorter and Ash laughed.

“Nah he blew your cover Sing.” Shorter laughed.

“Told you he copied.” Ash laughed.

“Fine I copied so what! I did it before you anyways Shorter so ha!” Sing crossed his arms.

“Copied is copied.” Shorter shrugged as he finished. “Thanks Ash.” He handed Ash his homework back.

“Anytime.” Ash put his homework away.

“Really Shorter? Copying from Ash again.” A new voice said as they all turned. The man had long black hair in a braid and black eyes. His name was Yut-Lung Lee.

“Gonna tell Yut-Lung?” Shorter asked.

“No need since you always get caught anyways.” Yut-Lung walked up to Ash, “Good morning Ash.”

“Morning.” Ash looked at him.

“How did you sleep last night?” Yut-Lung asked.

“Fine.”

“Well that’s good. Did you drink the tea I made?”

“Yeah it helped me relax, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Yut-Lung smiled happily. Suddenly the bell rings. “Ah time to be at our seats. When you run out of the tea let me know I’ll make you more.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Ash smiled as Yut-Lung went to sit with his friends.

“Aww did our Ash have a hard time sleeping?” Cain teased as he sat next to Sing.

“Shut up, my neighbors are so noisy at night.” Ash groaned.

“You know you can crash at my place if it gets too loud.” Shorter said.

“The noisy ones are my foster parents! Sheesh I don’t know how Micheal can sleep at night with their noisy fights.” Ash groaned making the others laugh. “It’s not funny you guys.”

“It’s a little funny.” Cain said as their homeroom teacher walked in.

“Good morning everyone! I have an exciting announcement today but before that let me take roll call.” The teacher said.

“Bet it's the new student.” Sing whispered to his friends.

“I’ll take you on.” Ash said.

“Winner buys snacks at lunch.” Shorter said.

“Bet.” Ash and Sing said.

After roll call, the teacher smiles with delight.

“Now for the announcement. We have a new student today. He’s from Japan but moved to New York a few days ago. So I expect everyone to be nice to him. Eiji you can come in now.” The teacher said as Eiji came in. “Eiji why don’t you introduce yourself to the class.”

“Umm hello, my name is Eiji Okumura. Nice to meet you all.” Eiji bowed.

“Now let’s see ah you can sit next to Ash. Ash raise your hand.” The teacher said. Ash raised his hand as he gave a little wave. “Go on Eiji.”

Eiji nodded and went over to the empty seat next to Ash. He gave a small smile at him.

Ash smiled back,  _ ‘Well isn’t he interesting.’ _

“You guys have free time until the bell. Don’t leave the classroom until then.” The teacher said as they left.

“Ha! I win Ash!” Sing said as he turned around.

“Yeah yeah.” Ash stuck out his tongue before looking at Eiji. “From Japan huh, why did you move to the US?”

“Oh I moved with my uncle. He’s a photographer here.” Eiji explained.

“Woah that's cool!” Sing smiled.

“Do you know how to take photos?” Shorter asked.

“A little bit.” Eiji said.

“Maybe you can show us some time. Ash Lynx.” Ash said.

“Shorter Wong.” Shorter smiled.

“Sing Soo-Ling.” Sing said.

“Cain Blood.” Cain said.

“Ah nice to meet you all.” Eiji smiled.

“What are your classes Eiji?” Cain asked.

“Umm I’m not sure.” Eiji said as he took out his schedule. “I have math, english, lunch, science, and P.E.”

“Oh let’s see maybe we have the same classes.” Shorter said as he took the paper from Eiji. “Hey we do!”

“We’ll show you around.” Ash said as he took the paper back from Shorter and gave it to Eiji.

“Ah thank you.” Eiji smiled.

Ash’s heart skipped a bit as he blushed a bit, “Yeah no problem.”

As they all talked they didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji smiled as he walked with his new friends to his classes. Where he would then again introduce himself and end up sitting with them. The second last bell had rung as they headed to the locker room.

“Do you have a locker yet Eiji?” Ash asked.

“Ah yes the principle took me and showed me which locker it was going to be. He also gave me the p.e. clothes. It will be interesting to change in a locker room that’s not for a sports club.” Eiji said.

“What do you mean? You don’t have lockers? Where do you change?” Sing asked.

“In the classroom. Ah boys and girls change in different classrooms though.” Eiji explained.

“Yeah that’s weird.” Sing said as Cain patted his head.

“I’m sure there are things here that Eiji finds strange. Keep an open mind.” Cain chuckled.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Sing pouted.

“How are you adjusting. I’m sure it’s still shocking?” Ash asked.

“A little better. When we first came I was surprised about how many cars and people there were. New York is so big.” Eiji said.

Shorter nudged Ash and smirked. Ash knew what his friend meant and nodded as Shorter put his arm around Eiji. “Whatcha doing after school?”

“After school? I’m going to head home.” Eiji said.

“No you’re not. We’re going to take you to explore New York!” Ash smiled.

“Yeah so you can see how amazing our city is!” Shorter smiled.

“Oh I don’t want to be a bother.” Eiji said.

“Nah, you’re fine. It will be fun!” Sing said.

“Have a place in mind to go first Ash?” Cain asked.

“Yup.” Ash said as they got to the locker room, “What number is your locker?”

“Um 729.” Eiji said as he got out a piece of paper.

“You got a middle locker, nice, I think you’re near Yut-Lung’s locker. I’ll take you there.” Ash said.

“No need, I’ll take him.” They heard Yut-Lung say behind them. They looked and saw a smiling Yut-Lung. “Eiji right?”

Eiji nodded, “Hello.”

“Your locker is next to mine. Come along.” Yut-Lung said as he walked past them.

“Oh right, I’ll see you guys outside.” Eiji said as he followed Yut-Lung.

“He’s mad.” Sing said.

“You think?” Cain asked.

“Why would he be mad?” Ash asked.

“Who knows, Yut-Lung is weird.” Shorter said as they went to their lockers.

Eiji followed Yut-Lung who took him to their lockers.

“This is mine,” He pointed at a middle locker, “This is yours.” He pointed at the one next to him.

“Thank you.” Eiji smiled sweetly.

“Don’t mention it.” Yut-Lung said as they opened their lockers and started to change. “How are you liking Ash’s group? You guys seem to be getting along well.”

“Ah yeah, they’re very nice to me. Even offered to take me out to explore the city today.” Eiji said as he changed.

“Did they now? That’s good.” Yut-Lung said.

“Yeah, they’re really cool guys.” Eiji smiled.

“Yeah, especially Ash. He’s so cool and amazing.” Yut-Lung said. “I think we’ll be doing track today. You’ll see Ash is a fast runner.”

“Really?” Eiji asked. “That’s so cool. I’m a pretty fast runner too.”

“Oh yeah?” Yut-Lung asked.

“Yeah I used to be in the pole vaulting team and the track team back at school.” Eiji said.

“Oh you must be really good at it then.” Yut-Lung said as they finished changing. “Come you’re in our class right?”

“Teacher Marvin Crosby right?” Eiji asked.

“Yup. Come along.” Yut-Lung said as they walked out to the P.E. area. Yut-Lung looked around and found Ash’s group standing around near the track field. “Follow me.”

Eiji nodded as he followed Yut-Lung to the group where two other people joined in.

One was tall and had long pink hair that was in a braid. The other was quite large and had a mohawk on him.

“Hey Eiji, these two are Bones and Kong.” Ash said.

“So you’re the new kid.” Kong smiled.

“Hi Eiji!” Bones smiled.

“Hello.” Eiji smiled.

“Ash Eiji tells me he’s a pretty good runner.” Yut-Lung said as he stood next to Ash.

“Yeah? How about a race then?” Ask looked at Eiji.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll beat me.” Eiji laughed.

“I’m on Eiji’s team!” Sing said. “I think you’ll be able to beat Ash.”

“No way no one can beat Ash.” Shorter said, “I’m on his team.”

“Bet?” Sing smirked.

“You’re on. Whose team are you guys on?” Shorter asked the rest of the group.

“Ash’s of course. We’ve all seen him run.” Yut-Lung said.

“Hmm I don’t know I think Eiji could have a chance.” Bones said, “I’m on Eiji’s team.”   
“Same.” Kong agreed.

Cain looked over Eiji, “You know anything can happen, I'm on Eiji’s team too.”

“You guys are putting a lot of faith on me.” Eiji laughed nervously.

“Come on it’s just for fun.” Ash chuckled, “I’ll go easy on you.” He winked as they walked to the starter line.

“Okay one lap around the track field. Winner group gets…” Shorter thought about it.

“Hot dogs?” Sing shrugged.

Shorter shrugged, “Get’s hotdogs and bragging rights! Ready?”

Ash and Eiji got in position.

“Steady!” Shorter yelled.

“You can do it Eiji!” Sing yelled.

_ ‘Just go easy on him.’ _ Ash thought.

“GO!” Shorter said.

Both Ash and Eiji started to run. Ash was surprised as Eiji started to pull ahead. He started to run faster with a big smile on his face. Eiji on the other hand was running pretty normally he smiled as he looked back a bit to see he was ahead of Ash. Ash stuck out his tongue at him as he sped up a bit causing Eiji to speed up as well.

“Woah those two are going at it.” Cain said as he was amused.

“Ash is behind though.” Bones said.

“Told you guys Eiji would win.” Sing smirked proudly.

“Ah ah ah, look Ash is catching up.” Yut-Lung pointed out as they saw that on the curve Eiji and Ash were tied.

“I won’t lose.” Ash panted as they ran.

“I won’t lose either.” Eiji smiled as he started to run faster, passing Ash who was hot on his tail.

“He’s going to win!” Kong smiled.

“Come on Ash!” Shorter yelled.

Soon Eiji crossed the finished line with Ash coming behind him five second later.

“Ya! I told you Eiji would win!” Sing cheered with Bones and Kong.

Eiji and Ash panted as they stood together.

“You’re good.” Ash chuckled.

“So are you.” Eiji smiled.

“I’ll win next time.” Ash patted Eiji’s back, “Then you’ll owe me a hot dog.”

“I look forward to it.” Eiji laughed.

“Yeah we won!” Sing stuck his tongue out at Shorter. “That’s twice today!”

“Yeah yeah, you’re on a lucky streak today.” Shorter chuckled.

“Hey you brat’s hurry up and get in line for roll call!” They heard their P.E. teacher, Marvin Crosby, yell.

“Come on Eiji.” Ash put his arm around Eiji’s shoulder as they walked over.


	3. Chapter 3

After P.E. the boys headed back to the locker room to change. Eiji sighed in relief as he changed.

“Hard first day?” Yut-Lung asked.

“I guess I was really nervous,” Eiji chuckled a bit.

“You’ll get used to it. You’ll be lost for a bit but over time you’ll learn.” Yut-Lung chuckled as he finished up.

“You’re right.” Eiji smiled as he finished changing.

“Come.” Yut-Lung said as he gathered his things and started walking.

Eiji quickly got his stuff and followed Yut-Lung who took him back to Ash and his friends who just finished changing.

“Hey Eiji ready?” Shorter asked.

“Are you guys sure about this?” Eiji asked.

“Yes come on. It will be fun.” Ash chuckled as they all walked out of the school.

“And where are we going?” Yut-Lung asked.

“I’m thinking about the parks and museums for today.” Ash said as they walked.

“We’re gonna get kicked out again.” Sing said.

“We get kicked out because you guys don’t listen to the rules.” Shorter snickered.

“It’s pretty fun though.” Cain smiled.

“You’ll see soon enough that these guys are pretty goofy.” Ash whispered to Eiji.

“Are you not goofy?” Eiji asks.

“I can make jokes but they’re more on the goofy side. You’ll see soon.” Ash winked and smiled as they headed to the park first. As soon as they got there Ash saw two little bodies tackle Ash to the ground.

“Hey Ash!” Two young boys yelled happily. One had an black afro and brown eyes while the other had light brown hair and blue eyes.

Ash chuckled and rubbed the two boy’s heads. “Skipper Michael what are you two doing here?”

“Mom brought us to the park!” Michael smiled.

“And we saw you guys so we came to surprise you.” Skipper smiled.

“Haha I see.” Ash sat up, “Say hi to Eiji, he transferred to our school from Japan and we’re showing him around.”

Skipper and Michael looked at Eiji who waved.

“Hello.” Eiji smiled a bit.

“Hi!” Michael smiled shyly.

“Hi Eiji.” Skipper went up to him. “I’m Skipper! That’s Michael!”

“Nice to meet you both.” Eiji smiled.

“Is this your first time in New York?” Skipper asked.

“Yeah. I moved with my uncle a few days ago.” Eiji said.

“Skipper we can show him our fish friends.” Michael said.

“Oh yeah! Come on Eiji we’ll show you around.” Skipper said as he and Michael each took one of Eiji’s hands and pulled him towards the lake. Eiji smiled as he followed them.

“Well look at that, Michael must like him if he isn’t scared.” Cain pointed out.

“It’s good though. Michael is starting to adjust more.” Ash said.

“Come on we should help him before they run off.” Shorter chuckled as they followed Eiji, Skipper, and Michael.

“If you put bread in the water they come out.” Michael said as he gave Eiji some crumbs. “Wanna try?”

“Sure.” Eiji smiled as he put some of the crumbs on the water as fish started to eat it. “That’s really cool.”

“Yeah! This one is Splish.” Michael points to one of the bigger flish.

“And this one is Sploosh.” Skipper points to a smaller fish.

“Do you know all the fish?” Eiji asked.

“Some of them. A lot of fish are shy so only some of them like us.” Michael put some more crumbs in.

“But Splish and Sploosh always come when we bring bread to them.” Skipper smiled, “They’re our friends.”

“They must like you two a lot then.” Eiji smiled.

“Be careful to not overfeed them.” Ash said behind Eiji who froze a bit.

“We know Ash.” Skipper smiled, “We remember.”

“I didn’t hear you come behind me.” Eiji said.

“I’m light on my feet.” Ash chuckled. “Come on you two I’m buying hot dogs for everyone.”

“Did you see mom?” Michael asked.

“Yeah she’s with everyone right now. Come on.” Ash smiled as Skipper and Michael ran off to find everyone else.

“They’re very active.” Eiji smiled.

“Yeah they are. I’m glad they like you. Skipper isn’t picky with people but Michael is pretty shy. He has trouble making friends.” Ash said.

“It must be nice to have a friend like you in his corner then.” Eiji smiled, making Ash blush a bit.

“Um yeah well I live with his family so I guess he likes me.” Ash said.

“Are you related?” Eiji asked.

“My brother and Michael’s dad were army buddies. He took me in when my brother died.” Ash said.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Eiji put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine. I’m over it. I like living with them, even if Max is annoying. Ah Max is Michael’s dad.” Ash said.

“Are you happy with them?” Eiji asked.

Ash smiled and patted Eiji’s head, “Yeah but don’t tell Max or Jessica they’ll never let it go.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Eiji smiled.

“Come on, let’s get you a New Yorker hot dog. You’ll love it.” Ash smiled as they walked to the hot dog stand.

When they got there everyone was eating. A tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at Eiji.

“Ah so this is the new friend the boys were talking about.” She smiled. “I’m Jessica, Michael’s mom.”

“Ah hello ma’am, I’m Eiji.” Eiji smiled.

“The boys tell me you’re from Japan. It’s a very lovely country.” Jessica said.

“Have you been before.” Eiji asked.

“Yes before Michael was born my husband and I took a vacation there.” Jessica said. “What part of Japan are you from?”

“Izumo. It’s a small town in the Shimane prefecture.” Eiji said. “Where did you visit?”

“Oh my all over I believe, we spent a few days in Tokyo, a few days in Osaka…” Jessica and Eiji talked about Japan as they rest listened in amazement.

“There’s a lot of places in Japan huh?” Skipper said.

“Maybe we can visit it one day.” Michael smiled as he ate his hot dog.

“I think Japan is really far.” Sing said. “You have to be in a plane for like hours.”

“We can do it. Right Skipper?” Michael said.

“Yeah we’ll play games to pass the time.” Skipper smiled as he ate his hot dog.

“I don’t think you can be really loud in a plane.” Cain said.

“Have you been on one?” Skipper asked.

“Nope. Maybe one day.” Cain chuckled.

“Michael you’ve been on a plane before.” Yut-Lung said.

“Yeah but I was sleepy so I don’t remember much.” Michael pouted a bit.

“Yut-Lung you travel to China a lot no?” Shorter asked.

“Yes for the holidays to visit family.” Yut-Lung said.

“I like the drinks you make Yut.” Michael smiled.

“I like the cookies more.” Skipper said. “When are you gonna bring us more?”

“In a few days.” Yut-Lung chuckled.

“Is that a promise?” Skipper and Michael asked at the same time.

“Yes I promise.” Yut-Lung said.

“Gonna give us cookies Yut-Lung?” Shorter asked.

“You have those cookies in your restaurant.” Yut-Lung pointed out.

“But yours taste good too.” Shorter chuckled.

“He’s right. Your cookies do taste good.” Ash said as he held two hot dogs.

“Well if you insist that they’re so good maybe I’ll bring some for you guys.” Yut-Lung said.

“I can’t wait.” Ash chuckled before going to Eiji. “Here a real New York hot dog.”

“Ah thank you.” Eiji smiled as he took a bite. He gasped and covered his nose. Everyone looked at him as Eiji chewed and swallowed. “The mustard is so strong.” Eiji said as everyone laughed.

“Strong? Are you sure?” Ash chuckled.

“I think it might just be the spices in it. I’m not used to it.” Eiji said.

“Do you like it Eiji?” Michael asked.

“I do. It’s really good.” Eiji smiled as Michael giggled.

“Take another bite then!” Skipper giggled.

Eiji smiled as he ate it even though he kept holding his nose causing the others to tease him.


	4. Chapter 4

Eiji smiled as he and Ash walked around the museum. The rest of the gang were outside at the park playing since they got caught messing around. Eiji was looking at some of the fossils as Ash was reading the museum map.

“I’m glad we weren’t caught with them, they always mess around.” Ash chuckled.

“Are they always getting into trouble?” Eiji asked.

“Sometimes. It’s quite funny to see how they get kicked out each time. But they make sure to never destroy anything from here. I guess that’s why they haven’t been banned yet.” Ash chuckled.

“It would be a shame to have these things destroyed. This is so amazing though.” Eiji smiled as he explored.

Ash smiled as he read the map, “There’s going to be a Japanese exhibit this weekend if you want to come with me to see it.”

“Really? Yeah, that would be fun.” Eiji smiled as he went up to him, “What are they showing?”

“Some art, relics, and things from an old emperor.” Ash said.

“That’s amazing. At what time?” Eiji asked.

“Around nine a.m. We should meet up for breakfast before the exhibit.” Ash looked at him.

“Sure where should we meet up?” Eiji asked with a smile.

“We can meet in front of the museum if you want. From there I can take us to a shop I know.” Ash said.

“Great then, I’ll be in your care.” Eiji smiled brightly making Ash blush a bit.

“Right come on let’s finish up so the dummies outside don’t break anything.” Ash walked ahead as he tried to calm down his blush.

Eiji looked a bit confused but followed Ash as they explored the museum.

“Man they sure are taking forever.” Sing sighed as he leaned on a tree.

“Who’s fault is it that we got kicked out, again?” Yut-Lung asked.

“Shorter started it.” Sing pouted.

“Ah ah ah don’t blame me this time, that was all you.” Shorter snickered, “Right Cain?”

“Shorter is right Sing.” Cain chuckled.

Sing blew a raspberry at them and pouted while they laughed.

“Where did Michael and Skipper run off to?” Yut-Lung asked as he looked around.

“They were playing around the statue.” Shorter said as he looked around.

“Come on Sing let’s go look for them before they get into trouble.” Cain said as he walked towards the statue.

Sing groaned but followed as Shorter and Yut-Lung stood there.

“If they don’t come back in ten then we’ll go look as well.” Shorter said as he looked around.

“They can’t be far. They’re probably back with their fish friends.” Yut-Lung said.

“Maybe but Ash told Jessica we’d watch them.” Shorter said. “It’d be bad if Michael got separated from Skipper. Remember last time he got lost?”

“That was when he just came from California. I’m sure he knows his way by now.” Yut-Lung said.

“Maybe but you never know. He’s always with Skipper or Ash.” Shorter said.

“Have faith in Michael plus I’m sure Skipper wouldn’t leave him alone. They’re fine Shorter.” Yut-Lung put his hand on Shorter’s shoulder.

“Yeah I know.” Shorter said.

“Well don’t you two look cute together.” They heard someone say. They turned to the voice and saw a tall handsome man with shoulder length dark brown hair.

“Blanca.” Yut-Lung quickly moved his hand away and went up to him, “What are you doing here?”

“Just going to the library to study. Saw Cain and Sing walking around. Then I noticed you two.” Blanca said.

“Did you see Skipper or Michael?” Shorter asked.

“I didn’t. I didn’t go around the lake so they might be there.” Blanca said.

“They were supposed to be playing where we could see them but we don’t know where they went.” Shorter said.

“I guess Ash is around then?” Blanca asked.

“Yes, he’s currently in the museum with Eiji.” Shorter said.

“Eiji?” Blanca asked.

“He’s a new transfer student from Japan.” Yut-Lung said.

“We were supposed to show him around but like always we get kicked out of the museum so Ash is doing that while we watch the kids.” Shorter said.

“I’m sure the boys are fine.” Blanca said as he looked at his watch, “I have some time I’ll go look to see if they’re at the lake.”

“I’ll go with you Blanca.” Yut-Lung went up to him.

“You sure?” Blanca asked. “I don’t wanna keep you from Shorter.” He smirked.

“Stop it Blanca.” Yut-Lung hit him lightly.

“Come on Blanca we both know he likes Ash.” Shorter snickered.

“Shorter.” Yut-Lung glared at a smirking Shorter.

“Is that right?” Blanca chuckled.

“I do not. Come Blanca.” Yut-Lung started to walk towards the lake. Blanca chuckled as he followed Yut-Lung.

Shorter snickered as he looked around. He noticed a few people going into an alleyway.  _ ‘Was that Arthur’s crew? They normally don’t come here.’ _ He walks over and peeks in. His eyes widened as he saw Skipper holding a shaking Michael.

“What do you want Arthur?” Skipper glared at a tall spiked blonde haired guy with blue eyes.

“I told you, I just want to know where Ash is.” Arthur smirked.

“You want to hurt Ash.” Michael said, “We won’t let you hurt him.”

“Well since you don’t want us to hurt Ash, maybe you can take his beating for him.” Arthur smirked.

“Touch us and Ash will hurt your other hand too.” Skipper smirked.

“Why you little shi-” Arthur started before he noticed Shorter. “Shorter.”

“Skipper, Michael come on I’m taking you home.” Shorter said.

“Shorter.” Michael smiled.

“Where is Ash Shorter, if you’re around then he’s close by.” Arthur smirked as he snapped his finger. One of the guys with short reddish hair and dark skin grabbed Michael and pulled him away from Skipper. He pointed a knife at Michael’s neck.

“Michael! Let him go Wookie!” Skipper glared.

“Come on Arthur you don’t wanna do that.” Shorter said.

“Bring me Ash.” Arthur smirked, “We’ll return the kid afterwards.”

“Fat chance, Michael like we practice!” Skipper smirked as Michael bit Wookie’s hand hard causing him to let Michael go. Michael quickly ran to Skipper as Shorter took the opportunity to punch Arthur square in the face. Arthur fell to the ground as Shorter quickly picked Michael and Skipper up.

“Stay away from us Arthur!” Shorter yelled as he ran off back to the museum to see Blanca, Yut-Lung, Cain, and Sing were standing at the entrance.

“Why is Shorter running?” Sing asked.

“A game?” Blanca asked.

“Shit Arthur is back.” Cain said as he spotted Arthur, Wookie, and a few other members following Shorter.

“Not again.” Yut-Lung sighed.

“Not again what?” Ash asked as he and Eiji came out.

“Arthur is chasing Shorter and the boys. Come on we better run too.” Blanca said.

“Run?” Eiji looked confused.

“Shit, I’ll explain on the way come on.” Ash grabbed Eiji’s arm as they all started to run when Shorter caught up to them.

“What happened?” Cain asked as he took Michael from Shorter’s arm.

“Arthur ganged up on us. Coward tried to hurt Michael but Michael bit Wookie’s hand!” Skipper smiled.

“Hey great job little man.” Cain said as Michael blushed a bit.

“I just did what Skipper showed me.” Michael smiled.

“We can talk more later, we’ll lose them at the zoo!” Ash said as they ran.


End file.
